Hot Shopping
by crono23
Summary: A very one-sided shopping trip for Paulo and Sue soon turns into something more.


**Hot Shopping  
A PauloxSue porn story by crono23 & RazorWolfie**

* * *

It was a cloudy day at the Roseville Mall. Not rainy, but enough to drive folks away from the mall lest they get caught in a potential rainstorm at the end of their shopping. As a side effect, the mall was a lot less crowded than usual, which would seem nice if the average shopper didn't have the prospect of a thunderstorm to look forward too. None of this managed to deter Sue though, who had insisted several times to Paulo that it was a perfect opportunity to go clothes shopping, something only one of them was interested in.

"Thank you for coming, Paulo, I know it was really out of the way and such," Sue grinned, giving Paulo a heart-melting smile.

"It's not a problem at all babe. As long as it makes you happy," Paulo smiled to himself as they approached yet another fancy clothing store.

But in reality, Paulo had grown tired, only just managing to hide his annoyance. Three hours of walking, with increasingly heavier baggage had taken its toll. He didn't even know she cared about clothes this much. Yet he pushed on, driven by the want to make her happy, though he really would've liked something in return by now.

As they entered the next expensive clothing store, Sue almost instantly grabbed Paulo's arm and practically dragged him across the store to the women's section.

"Hey, Sue, I know you're having a good time and all, but these bags are really starting to wear me down," complained the Somali.

"Yeah, I know," she responded, a bit less enthusiastically than before. "Just let me look around here a bit and we'll go, alright?"

"You said that five stores ago..." he murmured, failing to notice Sue's ear twitch.

"Ugh, Paulo just-" she grumbled, only just managing to catch herself before Paulo turned around. "Well...alright. Look, I promise this'll be the last one. We'll even get some food after if you want."

 _Mmmm. Still doesn't feel like enough_ , he thought to himself.

Sue started to browse through the lingerie section. This brought Paulo's mind back to the real world and caught his attention, completely ignoring the fact that pain had been pumping through his arms for the past hour. He began to watch her as if he were stalking prey, eager to see what sexy bed wear his girlfriend were to choose.

But to his dismay, she seemed to have no interest in anything like that, instead inspecting several pairs of boring, white underwear. He almost groaned. All that effort, and the moment they got to something promising, he was let down yet again. Then again, all he had done so far was occasionally say "yeah, it looks great." This was the only chance he had to influence her decisions while enjoying the process at the same time. It couldn't go to waste.

"Hey, Sue, I saw that you were eyeing some of that bed wear, and I was thinking how well it suits you", Paulo gave off a dashing smile paired with his boyish charm.

"You really think so? That's so sweet of yo-" Sue paused middle for a second, as she realized what he was doing. "Nice try Paulo, but I'm afraid I prefer my underwear to be practical rather than...sexy". She blushed a bit in saying that word, but she also felt victorious, shutting down Paulo's plan. It was a satisfying feeling for her, but that sense immediately flushed away from her mind as she saw Paulo had a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Eh, fine. Just don't take too long," he admitted, turning away again.

Sue frowned, noticing how he was slightly dejected, but immediately resumed browsing the racks in front of her. That is, until an idea formed in her mind. It was weird, probably stupid, and she felt hot thinking about it. But it would definitely cheer him up.

"Don't worry, I-I won't," she responded, and began to inspect the pairs of underwear closest to the floor. Instead of crouching though, she only moved her upper body, leaving her butt fully exposed to anyone behind her. It was both embarrassing and nerve-wracking, but she couldn't help but feel a bit excited as she lifted her tail and waited for Paulo to notice.

The Somali was still faced away from his girlfriend, not realizing what she had presented to him. He may have been embarrassed about being read like an open book, but curiosity had taken its toll on him. He still wondered what pair of panties his girlfriend would pick out, and decided to peek once more. That would at least give him an idea of what he could be having.

As he turned around, expecting to see a girl casually browsing for a new pair of fancy panties, he was met with Sue's bare ass, raised up high in the air. He couldn't help but stare at it, wondering if this was an opportunity she had presented him with or an accidental pose.

"Whatever this is, I like it," Paulo whispered to himself, with his face starting to flush a bright shade of crimson.

His hand almost having a mind of its own, he reached out to touch Sue's exposed ass, getting closer by the second. _Almost_ , Paulo thought to himself. He closed his eyes to fully focus on Sue's reaction. Whether it was surprise or anger, he just had to do it.

As Sue pretended to browse for lingerie, she was interrupted by the sudden feeling of someone touching her butt. She blushed fiercely and her heart began to pound, yet she smiled anyway. "Couldn't help yourself, huh?" she chuckled.

"Uhh...GAH!" he exclaimed, tearing his hand away from the soft ass he had attempted to bury his hand in. Sue stood up and faced him, but instead of seeming annoyed or angry, she looked amused.

"Wow Paulo, I never thought you'd get embarrassed from anything like that," She examined Paulo's face that was covered with red. Before she knew it, her wondering eyes had trailed lower down his body. She noticed something, Paulo held one of the shopping over his crotch with both hands clenched tight to the handle of the baggage, this making it very obvious what he was going through.

Sue stared at his cover region for a few seconds, as a devious idea had popped in her head. "Hey, Paulo, I'm going to try on some pairs of panties in the changing room. And uhh, try not to peek if you don't mind."

If there was one thing Sue knew best about Paulo, it would be that he sucked at noticing reverse psychology.

As Paulo watched her go, he began to wonder if this was a dream. A quick, painful pinch confirmed it was not, which only made him more embarrassed and excited. He never thought her butt could be so soft, but just for a moment he had touched it, and how wonderful it was. That combined with her inadvertently teasing comment made him more focused than he had been the rest of the day.

Slowly he peeked around a clothes rack, watching Sue walk into the changing rooms. Perhaps he was imagining it, but her rear seemed to sway ever so slightly as she did so. Normally he would only fantasize about doing what he was about to do, but his urges had kicked into high gear. He had to do this.

After Sue had entered the changing room, Paulo made his way over. With his back against the wall right outside of the room, he slightly moved the curtains and took a quick peek. His eyes scanned the room only to see that no one was in sight. _Wait what?_ Paulo thought to himself as he poked his head a little farther in. He then felt a sudden movement grab his shoulder and pull him in.

Sue had pushed Paulo on the seating bench, now with his hands free from the baggage leaving his erection completely exposed. "Well well Paulo, I thought I told you not to peek. I guess you couldn't help it with that thing up high." Sue quickly grabbed Paulo's hands before he could cover himself.

"I-I'm sorry Sue, I know what you said, b-but I couldn't help myself. I know that you might be angry with-" Paulo was cut off by Sue suddenly forcing her lips to his. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Sue came out on top.

Parting their lips, Sue let go of Paulo's hands. "Don't worry, Paulo, I'm not mad. In fact, I think you deserve a little something after all that heavy lifting today." She smiled as she held up two pairs of underwear, visually similar except for one being red, and the other pink. "Which one first?"

Paulo blanked out yet again, but the realization of what he was being given snapped him back to reality. Immediately he pointed to the pink pair, and watched, dazed smile on his face as she removed them from their holder and slowly began to slip them on.

As his eyes watched the fabric get pulled up her thighs, the air in the room seemed to grow hotter. Going naked or fully clothed wasn't terribly interesting, but the inbetweens; an absence of vital clothing or the presence of certain garments usually hidden was enough to make any situation a lot more sensual. Like before, his hand moved out on its own, but this time hers was there to stop him. "Ah ah ah. Look, don't touch," she teased.

Sue then turned her back to Paulo and bent over, showing off her outlines to him. She took her hands and placed them on back of her heel, slowly rubbing up her legs. As she made her way to her ass, she tugged on her underwear, causing her cheeks to be visible through the thin fabric.

"I bet you like this don't you? Me giving you a little dance, even how perverted you were being. Trying to get yourself off from just looking at me change," Sue teased, making the poor Somali even harder than before.

Paulo gripped the bench extremely hard, trying to fight the urge to touch himself. Sue noticed this and decided to at least let him touch something.

Sue began to close the gap between the two, making her way toward her suffering boyfriend with her body swaying in a sexy motion. She planted her ass on his lap, but not close enough to make contact with Paulo's cock, which leaked of pre.

Meanwhile, poor Paulo didn't know how he hadn't exploded yet. Seeing her butt presented to him earlier was amazing on its own, but now with a great pair of panties accentuating their shape, positioned mere inches from his twitching, rock-hard shaft...It took all his willpower and then some to sit still.

Unfortunately, it didn't just end with her resting her ass on his lap. She began to wiggle it slightly, moving her tail out of the way to provide a clearer picture. The sight, the feeling, the raw urge to be able to do something more than watch...it was all too much. Like a starving animal he grabbed her rear and began attempting to tear down her underwear.

"Couldn't help yourself?" she asked, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Don't worry, I've teased you enough. Besides..." she stood up and turned to face him before she began removing her underwear. "...I want this too."

Sue tossed her underwear to the side, eyeing her boyfriend with a flirtatious look on her face. She got on all fours and crawled over to Paulo, his cock taking all of her attention. Taking his exposure into her hands, she began to stroke him slowly while his pre began to travel down her hand. She gave the pre on her hand a nice, lustful lick which sent a shiver down her spine as she tasted the slightly salty fluid.

"Mmmm Paulo, you taste absolutely wonderful," Sue brung her face closer to the hot red member and licked up all the leaky pre before she put the tip of his cock into her mouth.

"F-fuck... Ahhh," Paulo moaned, as he felt the intense pleasure shoot through his body. He felt his girlfriend's tongue lap over his member, driving him insane as well as causing him to tense up. The Somali had lost all rational thoughts he had left. Desperately, the orange cat brought his hands to the sides of Sue's face, then softly started thrusting into her mouth.

At first Sue was annoyed by the assisted thrusting, but she soon settled into a rythm, doubling her boyfriend's pleasure. It wasn't long until he simply couldn't hold back any longer, and finally exploded in her mouth. Warm, sticky semen filled her throat and she began to rapidly swallow, determined to take it all. Soon he was spent, and she removed her mouth from his shaft to watch him bask in the afterglow.

"Hahhh...g-goddamn..." Paulo whispered

"Done already?"

Paulo slowly stared down at the girl between his legs and cracked a smile. "Heh...hell no. Now it's _my_ turn."

Still being slightly shaky, Paulo got up from the bench and grabbed Sue to lay her down. He spread open her legs a little to reveal a pleasant, lustful scent telling him, 'I need you now.'

"Would you look at that. It looks like someone got off from sucking her boyfriend's cock. I guess you can't really call me a pervert now," Paulo felt satisfied being able to tease her right back. "Just look how damp you are, and your scent... It makes me wanna go for a second round," Paulo whispered into Sue's ear.

Paulo brought his muzzle down closer to Sue's crotch, smelling, and licking up her overflowing juices.

"P-please Paulo, I need you so bad. Stop making me wait," Sue begged.

"Heh, I guess you're right. I can't have my adorable girlfriend suffer," the Somali brought his face away from her entrance. He slowly positioned his fully erect member to her, ready for insertion.

The orange cat then slowly inserted his tip, which caused a cute moan to escape his girlfriend's lips, still having a little bit of leftover cum on them. To Paulo's surprise, he was sliding into Sue's pussy rather easily. His member was already halfway in, and he was ready to go all the way.

"Nnnngh...w-wait," she pleaded between gasps, "wh-what about...protection."

Paulo paused, realizing she was right. Even though he was already spent, there was still the lingering risk. "Right. I'll...try to pull out fast, alright?"

"B-but...what if...not enough."

"There are other ways," he said, leaning in closer to whisper in her ear. "Even then, I'll be here."

Paulo then pushed himself completely inside, warmth wrapped around his pulsing cock. He felt Sue wrap her arms and legs around him, not letting him go as she sank her teeth into his shoulder, but not strong enough to break skin.

"Mmmm," she moaned into his fur.

"Hey Sue, you want me to continue?" All he saw from her was a slight nod that almost was unnoticeable.

The Somali then began to pull out, only to thrust himself back into her. That pattern started out slow for a while as they began to pick up the pace.

"P-paulo please... m-more," she moaned, hungry for pleasure.

He did just that, turned her over on her stomach and began to pound harder and faster into her. The combination of the rhythmic pattern of thrust and raw pleasure drove both of them insane. Paulo had only one thing on his mind, and that was that he was close to climax.

Mere seconds later, they could both feel it begin. Pleasure flowed through both of them as they simultaneously orgasmed. Quickly remembering his earlier words, Paulo pulled out, splattering the floor with a significantly smaller load. The two stared at each other for a while, both panting heavily, before he fell ontop of her and embraced her in a hug.

"Heh, I think I wanna go shopping with you again," Paulo joked.

"Oh shut up," Sue playful shoved him.

A few minutes passed, until both of them felt it had been enough. They hurriedly cleaned up and grabbed their bags, and quickly rushed out of the clothing shop, underwear long forgotten. The male cashier looked up from his magazine as they walked out, before quietly chuckling to himself. _They never notice the security cameras, do they..._


End file.
